Pokemon Fatherhood
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is before Roark ever met Tabitha and had his family it is Roark's story from birth to adult. Byron will find out the joys and the hardships of being a father. See him find fossils with his son and give him his son his first Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1 finding out

Chapter 1 finding out.

 _This is a look in to Byron's days of looking after Roark when he was a kid. See all of Roark's cute antics and how Byron handles it._

Byron and his wife Brittany were living in Eterna city at the time they had been married almost 3 years. That night at dinner Byron told Brittany the news. "Oreburgh city?" Brittany asked. She was very surprised.

"Yes moving there and becoming the gym leader and working in the mines will help me provide for us." Byron said.

"You're right Byron." Brittany said. Brittany began to think about what the doctor told her today. She had to tell Byron that he was going to a be a father.

"Yeah we have to move if we are going to have a family some day. This house is too small." Byron said.

"Byron we need to a bigger house in Oreburgh." Brittany said.

"Why?" Byron asked.

"The doctor called and I got the results back from my blood test." She said.

"So what did he say?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Brittany said.

"You mean we're going to have a baby?" Byron said.

"Yes, we are." Brittany said.

"This is wonderful. When will the baby be born?" Byron asked.

"I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow we will find out then." Brittany said.

The next day at the doctor's office. The doctor was looking at her. "You are about 9 weeks. Let's use the ultra sound to see how the baby is doing." The doctor said. He used the ultra sound. A sound came over the monitor. The doctor smiled and nodded. "That's the baby's heart the baby seems to be doing okay." The doctor said.

"When is the baby due?" Byron asked.

"March 30th." The doctor said.

"We have plenty of time to get ready for the baby." Byron said.

"I hear you are moving to Oreburgh city by the end of the month. Is that true?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Brittany said.

"I was born in Oreburgh and I was thinking about becoming a gym leader there. The Pokemon league granted my request and built my gym it is finished now and all we have to do is pack and go to our new home." Byron said.

"We also picked out a nice house close to the gym, the playground and the school which is perfect for the new child." Brittany said.

"I recommend Dr. Walker he is very good at what he does." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Bryon said.

Once they got home they began to pack.


	2. Chapter 2 Pregnant months

Chapter 2 pregnant months

"Byron are we completely packed yet?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, tomorrow the van will be here and we will be heading to our new house in Oreburgh." Byron said kissing her.

"Our new house is nice one it has 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms." Brittany said.

"Yep, since we have a baby on the way it will be perfect." Byron said.

The next day everything was put in the van and Byron and Brittany climbed into their car and drove to their new house in Oreburgh.

After 2 weeks they were completely settled in.

Byron and Brittany chose a room next to theirs for the nursery. Byron went to work on it. It was pretty adorable he paint baby fossil pokemon on the walls.

He finished it when Brittany was about 4 months pregnant. Brittany loved it. Brittany knitted a red blanket for the baby.

While she was knitting Bastiodon would lie down at her feet. Sometimes she would stroke the Pokemon.

A couple of weeks later. Brittany was getting out some pots and pans she was about to cook dinner. "Brittany let me handle it." Byron said taking it from her.

"I can take care of it, so stop worrying me and the baby are fine." She told him.

Brittany rubbed her belly it was starting to show. She couldn't wait to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Brittany was writing down names. "Honey I know it will be a while till we find out what the baby will be, what do you want it to be I don't care either way." Byron said.

"I have the same thought as you a narrowed down the names. Olivia for a girl and Roark for a boy." Brittany said.

"I like those names. Olivia is a pretty name while Roark is a strong one." Byron said.

Bastiodon sat down at their feet at night while they watched TV. Brittany and Byron stroked him.

A month later Brittany and Byron were at the doctors office. It was time for Brittany's appointment. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Brittany asked.

"Congratulations it's a boy." Dr. Walker said.

"We are going to have a son Byron." Brittany said.

"This is great." Byron said.

Byron sometimes went out to get Brittany what she was craving. He sometimes got annoyed with her. But he knew she couldn't help it. He left Bastiodon with so she wouldn't be lonely.

Now Brittany was 7 months pregnant. Her due date was in March. Byron circled the whole month. Just in case because the doctor said the baby might come early.

Brittany was given a baby shower. All the presents she got for the baby. It was wonderful and perfect. She knew little Roark would be here soon.

March had come. Brittany was anxious and excited. The day was March 24th Brittany was at home with her friend Wendy. "So Brittany are you really excited about the baby coming?" Wendy asked.

"Yes I am." Brittany said. "Ah!" she said.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"I think so I just been having indigestion." Brittany said.

"Try going to the bathroom." Wendy suggested.

"Okay," Brittany said heading for the bathroom. She came awhile later. "Wendy my water broke." She said.

"Uh oh. I'll see if we can contact Byron." Wendy said.

Wendy took Brittany to the hospital.

A mine worker came running into the gym as Byron was having a gym battle. "Byron!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Byron asked.

"Byron it's your wife it's time!" The worker said.

"Uh oh I have to go!" Byron said.

"Hey what about my gym battle?" The trainer demanded.

"My wife is having a baby!" Byron said.

"Oh," The trainer said.

"I have to get the the hospital!" Bryon said he returned his Pokemon and ran to the hospital.

He made it to the hospital. "Brittany Coalson." Byron said. He was pretty antsy.

"She is in labor in room 452. You are..." The lady asked.

"Byron Coalson I'm her husband." Byron said showing her his driver's license.

"I see 452 is on the right." the nurse said.

Byron went into the room. "Byron!" Brittany said.

"Hey Brittany looks like I made it just in time." Byron said going to her side.

Byron dressed in the scrubs the doctor handed him. Brittany was squeezing Byron's hand. Then a baby cries. The baby had been born. He was 7 pound 4 ounces. They named him Roark.

"He's not much bigger than an Anorith fossil." Byron said.

"I think you're right Byron." Brittany said.

The nurses put a diaper on him and blue baby clothes and blue hat and wrapped him in blue blanket. They handed him to Byron. "Hey Roark I'm your Daddy." Byron said. Roark looked up at Byron. Byron gave Roark his finger which Roark squeezed with his little hand.

"Would you like to give him a bottle?" The doctor asked Byron.

"Sure." Byron said and took the bottle. He began to feed Roark. Byron smiled at his son he was so cute.

Byron now had a healthy son. Roark was precious to him and Brittany.

He was soon going to grow up into a fine man.


	3. Chapter 3 first year

chapter 3 first year

Byron returned from the hospital. Bastiodon came up to him. Bastiodon looked behind him. "Brittany won't come home until tomorrow. We will bring home the baby and I want you not to freak out." Byron said.

Bastiodon just nuzzled Byron. After a couple of battles at the gym Byron was getting ready to bring Brittany and Roark home. Bastiodon was curious about what was going on.

The next day Byron went to the hospital and brought Brittany and Roark home. Bastiodon saw Brittany and began to nuzzle her. "Yes I missed you too." She told it. She picked up Roark. She knelt down with Roark in her arms. "Bastiodon this is Roark." She said and showed the pokemon the baby.

Bastiodon looked at the child. It remained calm it liked the baby. Bastiodon carefully sniffed the child.

"Looks like he likes Roark." Byron said.

"Yes it does." Brittany said.

Roark began to grow up.

Roark was a couple of months old. He was crying tonight. He had an ear ache. Byron picked him up and walked around outside rocking him trying to get Roark to go back to sleep.

"Son it's alright." Byron said. He was still rocking him trying to get him to fall asleep.

Finally the painkiller went into affect and Roark feel asleep. "There we go." he said.

Byron tucked Roark back into the crib. "Good night son." he said.

Everyday when Byron came home he picked up Roark and made goo-goo eyes and said. "Hows my son doing today?"

Roark would coo and touch his father's face.

When Roark turned 6 months old he got a bad ear infection. Byron's Pokemon Bastiodon sat beside his crib all night and didn't sleep just so he could watch Roark to make sure he was going to be okay. Byron and Brittany saw this and were in awe by Bastiodon's caring nature.

Roark was also eating baby food along with his formula.

He became 8 months old in no time. He was crawling every where. Roark loved to crawl up to Bastiodon, his dad and his mom.

Time passed quickly and March was here. Brittany was making Roark's birthday cake. Byron loved his son very much. He got a picture book about fossil Pokemon for his birthday.

March 24th. "Happy first birthday Roark." Brittany said.

"Happy birthday son." Byron said.

Roark giggled and smashed his fist into his birthday cake and shoved it into his mouth and began to eat it.

Byron laughed at how cute Roark looked. Brittany went over and wiped her son's mouth clean.

After the cake Roark had a bath. Roark got presents from his family. But Roark preferred the wrapping paper and bows to everything else.

Byron and Brittany loved their child very much. Byron knew that Roark would make a fine gym leader one day.

A few weeks later Roark learned how to walk. At first it was a few steps at a time now he was toddling all over the place.

Byron picked Roark up when he came home from work. "Hey son." Byron said.

"Dada." Roark said.

"Did you hear that?' Byron asked his wife.

"Yes Roark said his first word!" Brittany said.

This was wonderful Roark spoke for the first time.

Roark was going to be come a fine man when he grows up.

But right now Roark was enjoying being held by his father.


	4. Chapter 4 little kid Roark

chapter 4 little kid Roark

Roark was 2 years old. It was December and it was snowing outside it didn't snow for a couple of years. Which means it was Roark's first snow. "Mommy, Daddy what is that white stuff falling from the sky and covering the ground?" Roark asked.

"It's snow Roark." Brittany said.

"Snow?" Roark asked.

"Yes snow is frozen water the falls from the sky." Byron said.

"Look kids are playing in it." Roark said.

"Yes they are." Brittany said.

"Can I go play in it?" Roark asked.

"Of course but we have to get bundled up first. It's cold outside." Brittany said.

Byron got out the coats, the gloves, the boots and hats. Brittany got Roark dressed. "There son all dress for the snow." Brittany said.

They went out. Byron and Brittany decided to see how Roark would deal with the snow. "This stuff is cold!" Roark said.

"Like we told you Roark it's frozen." Byron said.

"Can Bastiodon play to?" Roark asked.

"I don't see why not." Byron said and let Bastiodon out of it's Pokeball. Bastiodon began to romp in the snow. Roark began making something out of the snow it was a snow man.

Byron was video taping Roark playing in the snow it was so sweet and endearing. He looked so cute. Roark began to shiver. "Okay son time go inside we don't want you to get sick." Byron said and picked Roark up.

"Okay son time for some warm soup and hot chocolate." Brittany said.

Roark then had a bath. Roark then snuggled in blanket next to his mom and dad. Byron couldn't have asked for a better family.

Spring had come and Roark was playing outside with Bastiodon. Roark loved playing Bastiodon.

Whenever Byron was at the gym Roark would look for him sometimes. But when Byron came up Roark would jump in his arms.

"Hello son, how was your day?" Byron would ask.

"Fine," Roark would say.

Roark had taking a liking to fossil Pokemon. He was so amazed by them.

1 year later. Today was Roark's first day of preschool he was happy about going. Byron and Brittany walked through the halls of the school and Roark was holding onto Byron's hand tight all the way. Byron had got so use to Roark following him around he thought it would be lonely with out his child following his footsteps.

Roark looked unsure about the whole thing. They entered class room and saw all the children playing. Roark was holding on to Byron's leg. Roark soon let go and began playing with other children. Byron sighed. He wished his boy would stay forever but Roark was growing up.

Roark loved to go to preschool. At Preschool Roark would draw most of the time. He would draw fossil Pokemon. It was adorable. He would show them to his mother and father.

"Like father like son." Brittany would say.

Byron loved the pictures Roark drew he knew one day he had to take Roark to find fossils.


	5. Chapter 5 a visit to the hospital

Chapter 5 a visit to the hospital

It was a nice sunny winter day Roark was at school looking at a rock. He found it very interesting it was like crystal but it was piece of quartz. Then one of meanest bullies in school came over and he said. "Hey punk swallow this or you're dead meat!"

Roark shook his head no. Then the bully forced the rock into Roark's mouth and before Roark knew it he had swallowed it!

"Good you swallowed it see you later loser," The bully said.

"What a big jerk," Roark said then after that the bell rang it was time to go home. Roark ate diner and went to bed. But the next morning Roark did not feel well.

He didn't even want to eat his favorite breakfast he had a tummy ache.

Byron and Brittany were worried this was not like Roark he normally asked for seconds. So Byron called Roark's doctor. "Bring him over and I'll take a look." said.

They arrived at the doctors office. looked in Roark's nose and ears looked down his throat felt his stomach and took out his stethoscope and listened. "I'm not sure what's wrong you better take Roark to the hospital to get an x-ray taken. I will tell them you're coming." said. Byron nodded.

He drove to the hospital. Roark was scared. "Don't be scared Roark they will help find out what's wrong with you." Byron told him.

Roark squeezed his plush Onix tight as they walked up the steps.

A pretty young nurse walked them down a hallway. She gave Roark something to drink it was white and tasted sweet.

"It's called barium it will help the doctors find out what is wrong with you Roark." the nurse said.

They took Roark to the x-ray room. he hopped on to the table there was a noise and the doctor told him to hop off. They had Roark's x-rays developed. "There is something in there that shouldn't be." The doctor said.

It was rock Roark explained what happened the doctor said Roark would have to stay in the hospital for couple of days so they could stick a tube down his throat and get the rock out.

Roark was in the children's hospital. There were a lot of other kids to keep him company. Byron sat down with him for a while.

Then he got up and told Roark he would be back tomorrow before they take him into the operating room. When his father left Roark cried.

Byron came back like he promised. The nurses were keeping Roark really busy. One was taking his temperature another his blood pressure one was giving him a pill she said it would make him sleepy. Another was about to give him a shot.

"It's going to hurt Roark but only for second. Roark shrieked. The nurse laughed. "the needle has touched you yet there that wasn't so bad now was it?" The nurse said.

She was right but it was over now Roark was wheeled into the operating room before h knew he was asleep.

When Roark woke up he didn't know what had happened. His throat hurt and he felt dizzy. The nurse told him the rock was out it would be a day before he was up and running around. Roark went back to sleep.

The next day Roark felt better. Byron even brought him a surprise a mining helmet in Roark's favorite color red. Roark tried it on. "It's too big!" He said. "Don't worry Roark you'll grow into it." Byron said.

The next day Roark went home. He was glad to be back home. Before they left one of the nurses gave Roark a package it had something of his. Inside the package was the rock that started it all. Roark placed it on his shelf and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Roark's eyes

Chapter 6 Roark's eyes

Roark was 6 years old. Roark loved his dad and mom. Roark went to school he was in Kindergarten. Roark was having trouble seeing. He couldn't see the board and he couldn't see a ball that was thrown to him and it landed right in front of him. "Hey where'd it go?" Roark father came over.

"Roark the ball landed right in front of you and you didn't see it?" Byron asked.

"No," Roark said. He held his head.

"What's wrong?" Byron asked.

"I have a head ache." Roark said.

"Okay son we need to take you to the eye doctor." Byron said.

Byron walked into the house and picked up the phone. "Byron what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Roark is having trouble seeing a ball I threw to him landed right in front of him and he couldn't see it and he said couldn't see the board in class." Byron said.

"Oh dear." Brittany said.

"Hello, Dr. Marvin I need to make an eye appointment for my son Roark. 1:30 this afternoon that is just fine." Byron said.

"What is going on daddy?" Roark asked.

"We're taking you to the eye doctor." Byron said.

Roark was sitting in the chair. "What do you see Roark?" Dr. Marvin asked.

"It's just blurry ." Roark said.

She placed a lens over the hole. "Can see now?" She asked.

"Not yet." Roark answered.

She placed another lens over it. "How about now?" She asked.

"I can read it all." Roark said.

She put a same strength lens over the other eye. "I can see that too." Roark said.

"Roark you just need glasses. That is why you have getting those headaches." Dr. Marvin said with a smile.

They walked into a room. "Just pick out some frames." Dr. Marvin told him.

Roark grabbed a few pairs and tried them on. Trying on the fourth pair he found some he liked. they were black thin and round. "Nice choice son." Byron said.

"Look at that plane, look at leaves on the trees, a flock of Starly, mom you have gray hairs on your head, dad have some too." Roark said. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

Roark was so glad he could see. But some of the local kids made fun of him. "I'm not wearing these!" Roark said throwing his glasses on his bed.

"Why son?" Byron asked picking them up off the bed.

"Two of the kids made fun of me they called me four eyes and windshield face." Roark said crying.

"Oh son." Byron said hugging him. "Son anyone who makes fun of you is a jerk." Byron said. "Put on the glasses and tell what person you see." Byron said.

Roark put them on and looked in the mirror. "It's me." Roark said.

"No it's the new improved you because now you can see." Byron said.

"Thanks daddy." Roark said. He hugged his father.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 a specail pokemon

Chapter 7 a special pokemon

Roark was outside with his father looking for fossils he found something it looked like a fossil he showed it to his father. "Roark this is a cranidos fossil very nice find." Byron said. Roark just had to have a Pokemon like that! Byron knew Roark would want a Pokemon like that and Roark's birthday was coming up soon so he decided to have it restored for Roark as a birthday present.

"Byron that Pokemon you wanted restored is ready." The worker said. He saw the cranidos it was quite lively. Prefect for his son.

That night Byron tied a red bow around cranidos' neck. Without waking up Roark he placed it into his son's room. Roark woke up. He saw a cranidos. "Wow a cranidos!" Roark said.

Then he saw his dad standing in his doorway. They took a walk and the two of them watched the sunrise together with their fossil Pokemon.

"Son from this day forward this cranidos is your partner, happy birthday son!" Byron said. Roark hugged his father. That was Roark's favorite birthday.

The next day Roark had his first battle with a local kid who just got his first Pokemon a chimchar. Byron watched the whole thing. Roark had the first attacked.

"Headbutt!" Roark commanded. Cranidos did as it was told.

"Flamethrower!" The other trainer commanded. Chimchar did the same thing.

Cranidos scored a direct hit.

"Use scratch!" The other trainer commanded.

"Dodge it!" Roark said. The battle kept moving forward.

"Headbutt!" Roark commanded. Cranidos did what it was told. And chimchar was knocked out.

"We won pour first battle together!" Roark said petting cranidos and cranidos licked his face. Making Roark laugh. Byron smiled and patted Roark on the head.

Roark and Cranidos would sometimes play together. Byron would watch his son play with his Pokemon. Roark and his Cranidos were as close as Pokemon and trainer could be.

They would sit in the shade together. They played in the park together. They even shared snacks in the backyard. Roark loved his Cranidos very much.

Cranidos was a very tough Pokemon but very affection and friendly as well. Bastiodon would sometimes watch Roark and Cranidos while they played.

"I love you Cranidos, you're my best friend!" Roark said.

Roark was Cranidos' best friend too.


	8. Chapter 8 sick days

chapter 8 sick days

Roark came in and sat on the couch. Cranidos came up and wanted to play. "I don't want to play Cranidos." Roark said.

"Son are you alright?" Byron asked.

"I feel yucky." Roark said.

Byron felt Roark's forehead. "I think you have a fever." Byron said. "Brittany," he called.

She came in. "What is it Byron?" she asked.

"I think Roark has a fever." he said.

Brittany felt his forehead. "I think your right I'll get the thermometer." she said and went to get it.

She came back a bit later. She put it in Roark's mouth. "Keep this under your tongue." she said. It beeped and she pulled it out. "You have fever alright." she said. "You are staying in bed." she said.

"Mommy and Daddy why do I have these freckles on my arm they weren't there last night." Roark said.

"Uh oh." Byron said looking at Roark's arms. "Those aren't freckles Roark I think it's chickenpox," he said.

"Oh dear." Brittany said.

"I caught something from chicken?" Roark asked.

"No you must of caught from one of the kids at school or at the playground." Byron said. "It's just a normal childhood illness." he said.

"I had them." Brittany said.

"I had them too, so you will be alright." Byron said.

They came back from the doctor who confirmed it was chickenpox.

"I'm all itchy!" Roark complained.

"I know but you heard the doctor no scratching." Byron said.

"But I want to." Roark said.

"Don't Roark I just got the Calamine lotion it will help make the itching stop." Brittany said.

After that was done Brittany had to go. "My other sister Christi called she just had twins and she asked me to help her for a few days." she said.

"Mommy!" Roark said.

"Don't worry Roark your father will be here he'll take good care of you." Brittany said.

"Everything will be alright son." Byron said.

Once Brittany left Byron made sure Roark was comfortable on couch. Cranidos looked worried. "I'm going to be okay Cranidos." Roark said.

Cranidos hopped up on couch with Roark and laid down.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Byron said. It was the gym he had a challenger. "Sorry I can't come in today my son is sick and my wife is out of town so I have to look after him." Byron said.

"I understand completely I hope Roark feels better soon." the worker said and hung up.

"Daddy!" Roark called.

Byron came running. "What is it son?' Byron asked.

"Can I have some juice?" Roark asked.

"Of course." Byron said. He got Roark a glass of his favorite juice.

Roark began to drink it.

Byron did a lot of hurrying around the house that day. He made Roark some soup and then gave Roark and oatmeal bath.

Roark was doing a lot a better.

But Roark was sad because he couldn't go play with his friends.

Three days later Brittany came home. "I'm glad your back." Byron said.

"Everything looks good." she said. She went up to Roark. "Hey how are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better." Roark said.

Two days later Roark was looking a lot better. He went to the doctor. "I see you spots are healing and I don't see any new ones. Now let's check your temperature." Dr. Stiltson said.

The thermometer beeped. "No fever, tomorrow you will be able to have fun on with your family on family night." Dr. Stiltson said.

"Yay!" Roark said.

The next Roark and his family had dinner and went to the movies.


End file.
